laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DetectiveLayton92/Professor Layton and the Psychic Detective -- Chapters 7
Chapter 7 “Watch your step,” I warned as we stepped into the room. “There’s tools on the floor so be careful.” “Why do you need a garage this size?” asked Luke. “Your car isn’t even that big! And what is that?” He pointed to a large heap of oddly shaped metal concealed under a tarp. “Just a little pet project of mine,” I said, peeling off the sheet. I think even the professor was amazed. "The Detragan," was all I heard him say. "We recovered most of it when the Ambrosian ruins were opened to the public," I explained. "It should work, and I'm intending to return it to the Ambrosia Historical Site once I'm finished fine-tuning it." He walked over to it and pressed a key. No sound. "Here," I said, waving a pair of pliers in the air. Once I had fixed the piece, I gently tapped on the key and out came a rich, clear note. Hershel started to play "The Eternal Diva", to which I sang along. Once he was finished, I said, "That was beautiful, Professor. When did you learn to play?" "My parents paid for lessons when I was young. They thought it would be good for my hand-eye coordination." "I hate to break up the concert here," Luke interuppted. "But I'm starving!" I laughed. "You have quite the appetite, don't you? Yes, let's go eat." Chapter 8 "Oh, I'm stuffed!" said Luke, leaning back in his chair at the cafe. "Then why did you eat so much?" I asked. Once I had paid for our meals, I stepped outside, ahead of the professor and Luke. One of Descole's men had snuck up behind me, and I knew it. I turned around and punched him hard in the jaw. He fell to the ground, out cold. Hershel and Luke, having witnessed this from the window, rushed outside just in time to hear me say, "And that was for trailing me for the last week and getting too close, just FYI." Luke looked shocked. "Professor! Did Brittney really just do that?" "Yes," said Hershel, scowling at the man sprawled out on the sidewalk. "She had a perfectly good reason to. That man has been following her for quite some time now." "He's lucky I didn't shoot him," I said, lowering my arm that I'd just punched with. Luke jumped in front of Hershel, "Professor, watch out! She's armed!" "Really, Luke, really?" I said placing my hands on my hips. "What would I possibly gain from hurting the professor?" Luke lowered his guard because I served him a good point. "We need to talk to Inspector Chelmey about this," said the professor. "Why? To make sure I don't get hurt?" I asked. "I'm not the delicate rose that you think I am!" "Descole can be very dangerous. You can't take him on alone!" "I agree!" Luke said. "I suppose I'm outnumbered. Ok, fine. On one condition." "What's that?" "If Inspector Chelmey helps us, great. If he doesn't, I can bring in whoever I feel neccessary into this to catch Jean," I said. "Fair enough," said the professor. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luke said, sprinting off to the Laytonmobile.